Hiei vs. Blake
_20190921_121157.JPG|Thumbnail = Intro 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Opens up with Hiei walking through a forest. Thinking of the words of a certain oranted haired man. (*Cues: Dangerous Gaze- Brandon Yateshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcLnPg-Gtas&feature=youtu.be*) Roman- (*voice echoes in Hiei's head*)" Yeah, i saw a chick like that. She went in that forest". What little he knew, it was a trap. On the top of one of the trees, was the resident cat faunus, Blake Belladonna. Blake- You! This area is off limits to those who dont attend Beacon Academy. What business do you have here? Hiei ignores her response with a few words while walking away. Hiei- That is none of your concern. Blake drops down from the trees and pays more attention to Hiei's height. Blake- (Hes smaller then i thought) I would turn back if i were you. Hiei- I was about to say the same to you. In a sudden burst of speed, Hiei punches Blake in the gut, causing her to reel back. Hiei- If you dont tell me where Yukina is, then youll have to pay with your life. 'LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT!' 1:00 Hiei starts throwing flurries of punches, all which Blake blocked except for an uppercut that launched her into the air. Hiei proceeds to persue and prepaires for one of his many attacks Hiei- FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME! The fiery strike sent Blake into the tree, leaving a mark of impact on the tree. The faunus quickly recovered and rushed in with her weapon in blade mode. Hiei unsheathes his sword and parries many of Blake's attacks 0:59 The faunus caught the fire demon/ Ice lady hybrid off guard with an upward strike and turned used the ribbon around her weapon to use as a bow, proceeded to spun it around in a circular fashion. Hiei struck at the same time as gamble shroud was about to strike, and all it did was propel him further into the air. 0:58 Blake morphed her gun into gun mode and fired multiple bullets at Hiei which he blocked but was redirected. But then in Blale's view everything went black. Blake- Huh? Whats going on? Everything around her turned pitch black like the night. But she heard an agonizing scream, which the blackness turned to her home of menagerie up in flames. Many of the residences dead with a rampaging dragon made of black fire. And Blake had to witness this monstrosity for a whole ten seconds 0:58-0:48 Blake- No! Make it stop! Make it stop! Blake both in her mental mind and in the physical world, curled like a ball and held her hands holding her head. This was caused by the mind manipulation of Hiei's Jagan eye. 0:47 Hiei took advantage of using his mind manipulation to rush in. and ambush Blake while her guard was down. and Struck with another Fist Of The Mortal Flame and followed it up with a combination of punches and sword slashes. Blake got up and somehow had bags under her eyes when she looked at Hiei with anger and hatred. 0:46 The combatants locked into another blade clash before jumping back and taking the fight elsewhere. As the too combatants where jumping and leaping through the trees. They leaped out of the trees to strike eachother, but only hit the blades of the swords and end up switching sides of the forest. 0:45 Doing this multiple times until they were gliding in the middle of the air through the forest and Blake twirled around slashing her sword till kicking Hiei ito the ground and the demon skidding across the forest. 0:44 Hiei got up, somehow unscathed. Blake dashed and dodge Hiei's counter attacks by dodging and creating fire clones swarming around Hiei before leaping out and the clones creating an explosion of fire. 0:43 To her surprise though, Hiei walked out of the fire with so much as a burn or a fleshwound. 0:42 Blake- What!? How!? Hiei- Fool! I am fire in carnate! 0:41 Hiei then held his right hand in front of him and emitted a black flame from his hand 0:40 Hiei- Allow me to demonstrate how uselees your fire is against mine. Hiei then enfused the fire with his sword making it bigger and stronger 0:39 Hiei swung his blade again but Blake dodged by creating a stone clone, but was sliced through like a hot knife through butter, And the faunus girl now focused more on dodging the burning destructive flames. The flames from the sword caused a partion of the forest to ablaze. 0:38 Meanwhile in a far distance, under a cliff. A teammate of Blake, Yang finished defeating a pack of beowulves. Yang- All done! Better group up with the others! However, she caught upon a glimmer of flickering light above her. when she saw, in the distance ontop of a cliff, a forest fire seemed to have erupted. and realized thats where Blake was and headed off to get the others to help her. 0:37-0:20 It took 17 seconds for both combatants to escape the wild forest. But what they didnt realize behidn the few trees they were in, was a cliff. 0:19 Hiei, while he was holding back saw the potential for Blake. And see her as worthy opponent for lasting this long. 0:18 Hiei- Im afraid this is where our little game ends. Hiei's uand once again caught blaze, but this attack seemed to have somehow tore off his sleeveless under shirt. 0:17 Hiei- DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES!!!! 0:16 He summons a giant dragon of black flames and aims it towards. 0:15 Blake however just stood there. in fear. This was what the exact same dragon she saw in her mind. And felt paralyzed. 0:14 Blake- What are you? 0:13 The last words Blake spoke before caught in the dragon's jaws. The Dragon propelled Blake through multiple trees, breaking them in half. 0:12 At the bottom of the cliff, team JNPR and the other members RWBY gathered where Yang saw the fire happening 0:11 Then they saw over the cliff the dragon of the darkness flames flying over the cliff with Blake in its jaws. 0:10 Yang- Blake! No! 0:09 The Dragon begam to divebomb down to the bottom of the cliif and towards the two teams. 0:08 Jaune- We gotta get out of the way! Yang- But we have to save her! 0:07 Ruby- We can save her after! 0:06 for thenlast 6 seconds, Team RWBY and Team JNPR rannout of the way as Blake came crashing down, leaving a crater of where the impact was. and The dragon dissipates K.O! Post-Fight Team RWBY checked on their friend who wasnt so badly hurt and called Ozpin for a medical checkup. Hiei came in that alarmed team RWBY. Yang- You! You were the one who did this, werent you!? Hiei- It is true that we did indeed fought. Yang- Why you-! However Hie put out his hand telling Yang to stop Hiei- Hold. I managed to stop the flames from consuming your friend. I spared her life because she has the potential to become a valiant warrior. I am looking for someone, so for right now be lucky that i decided not to subdue you as well. And with that Hiei vansishes. Leaving team Ruby and Weiss silent, but Yang growled, and pounded her fist to the ground Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..... HIEI!! Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:DBX Combatant Category:Web Shows vs Anime/Manga themed battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere